


We Might As Well Be Strangers (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Episode Related, M/M, Malec, Malec!Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: This is a podfic of We Might As Well Be Strangers. Here is the author's summary:"This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be losing the man who had become so important to him in such a short amount of time; the man who had opened Alec’s heart and shown him that there was more to life than duty."





	We Might As Well Be Strangers (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Might As Well Be Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869953) by [EmilyRLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood). 



> This fic hurt my heart but it was too good not to podfic. It was my first podfic way back when and I'm barely uploading it so excuse any mistakes you hear. Thank you!


End file.
